The Art of Drama
by Wayward Victorian Girl
Summary: COMPLETE Rhiann's 5th year at Hogwarts is filled with more drama than ever, but the real question is who is that cute redhead? And will he ever notice her? A story about OC Rhiann and the school year she never thought she would have. RonXRhiann. For Momo
1. Back Again

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Rhiann McGregory. Nothing more, nothing else**

**A/N: This story is for my cousin. It's my first fic and I would love any input. Hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Main pairing: RonXRhiann (character I made up) and a little GinnyXHarry.  
The pairings might change towards the end, but for now, this is how they are.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Back Again**

Rhiann sat comfortably in her carriage on the Hogwarts express. She enjoyed the cold and gloomy day as she read, Hogwarts: A History. She had practically memorized the book but it always helped her unwind. Rhiann pulled her shoulder-length reddish-brown hair into a messy ponytail and continued to read. It was nice and quiet in her carriage and she felt herself relax. It had been awhile since she felt this happy and calm. But the silence was broken when Rhiann heard voices outside of her carriage. Her green eyes shot towards the carriage door. She sat up straight, listening hard and inched her book higher toward her face.

"...come on every where else is full."

The door to Rhiann's carriage was pulled open—a girl, with bushy brown hair, and two boys, one with flaming red hair and freckles, and the other having jet black hair, glasses and a scar upon his forehead walked in at that moment. Rhiann put her book down to study the three new people that just interrupted her peace and quiet. Rhiann had seen these people before but she had never talked to them. They didn't seem to notice her though until they sat down. The red haired boy almost sat on Rhiann and jumped when he noticed she was there with them

"Oh! Sorry...didn't see you there..." Red head said to her as he sat down in the seat next to hers.

"How rude, Ron!" the girl said to Ron.

"It's alright, it happens all the time." Rhiann told them.

People never seem to notice she was there. It was quite sad being sat on.

"Oh I'm so sorry for my friend's" the girl whacked Ron in the arm "careless actions. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Hermione stuck out her hand. She shook it.

"I'm Rhiann. RhiannMcGregory"

"Are you reading Hogwarts: A History?! I love that book; it's just so easy to read you know?" Hermione took the book from Rhiann and started to flip through the pages.

"Yeah, it makes me feel so relaxed." Rhiann said as she moved to sit next to Hermione.

"Oh, I know!" Hermione said turning to face Rhiann. She smiled and they began to discuss all the books they had read and which ones they liked the most.

Ron just rolled his eyes and said to the boy with glasses "Come on, Harry. Let's go find the trolley. I'm starving!"

Ron got up, followed by Harry and they made their out of the carriage.

Rhiann moved back to her seat across from Hermione. Hermione closed Hogwarts: A History and passed it to Rhiann who put it back into her bag.

"So, Rhiann, what year are you in? I see you in the library a lot but I don't think I have ever talked to you" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, the library is my home away from home. I see you in there too, but I don't think I'm in your house and I'm a 5th year." Rhiann said

"No, you are a year younger. I'm in 6th year and so are Harry and Ron" Hermione paused and looked at Rhiann "Are you a Gryffindor?" she asked

"No, I'm in Hufflepuff" Rhiann told her. She could still remember how shocked her mother was at the news. Rhiann's older cousins and siblings had all been placed into Ravenclaw. Her mother, father, aunts, uncles, everybody in her family had always been sorted into Ravenclaw. Rhiann was different. And she loved it.

They talked for a little longer before Hermione had claimed she was tired and started to doze off. Rhiann was settling herself in her seat as Hermione's head was leaning against the window and she was asleep. It seemed that the coast was clear for Rhiann to start sketching, but just to make sure she whispered "Hermione?" There was no answer and Rhiann continued to pull her sketch book, a few pencils and an eraser out of her bag. Rhiann loved to sketch. She drew everything from people to landscapes. Other than reading and writing, drawing was another way of expressing herself. She had begun to draw a forest when the door to the carriage opened and Ron and Harry walked in, carrying a load of chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties. Rhiann jumped a foot in the air and slammed her sketch book shut, loudly, startling Hermione.

"What! What? I'm up?!" Hermione's head was moving around the carriage, as she sat up straight, searching for the noise.

"Sorry" Rhiann said sheepishly, feeling herself blush a little. "It's a reflex"

"What is that?" Harry was pointing to Rhiann's sketch book, which was till on her lap.

"Oh" Rhiann slid the book back into her bag "it's my sketch book. I'm super protective about anyone seeing it. That's why I closed it as fast as I could. I'm really sorry about waking you, Hermione." Rhiann said. She hadn't meant for the slam to wake Hermione, just keep it from being peeked at.

"Oh, its fine, but I think I'll try and go back to sleep, though." Hermione yawned as she settled back into her chair.

Rhiann looked out the window. They would be at Hogwarts soon. She turned back toward the group. Hermione was sound asleep and Ron and Harry were eating all the candy they obtained from the trolley. Looking at Ron's chocolate frog made her stomach rumble and she felt very hungry. We will be there soon, she thought as she pulled out Hogwarts: A History and began to read.

* * *

**A/N: reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	2. Ginny And The Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: STILL NOT MINE**

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the first. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Ginny and the Misunderstanding**

The first day of lessons went better than Rhiann had expected. She had Charms, Herbology, her best and favorite subject, and Transfiguration. _Well, at least I have my best classes_, Rhiann thought. She made her way to Charms and sat down next to a girl with flaming red hair. Instantly seeing the girl's hair Rhiann thought of Ron. She couldn't help but think of him now and then, he was adorable. Rhiann began to pull a book from her bag as the Red-haired girl turned to her.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was sitting there." Redhead said as she slid her bag closer to her to give Rhiann room

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you saving a seat for anyone?" Rhiann asked.

"No. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be there. I don't really know anyone in this class." Redhead told Rhiann.

"I don't know anyone either. But that's a long story..." Rhiann pulled her notebook and quill out and set them on her desk.

"You mean you don't have any friends? I'm sure you must have at least one friend!" Redhead said watching Rhiann organize everything she took out.

"Well, I did meet this girl yesterday on the train. She was really nice and we had a lot in common. But, I don't think she counts me as her friend." Rhiann finally arranged her things in a neat pile and she turned to Redhead.

"Oh, well I'll be your friend. My name's Ginny Weasley" Ginny said

"Rhiann McGregory," Rhiann said, putting her bag on the floor next to her.

Professor Flitwick walked into the class and Ginny and Rhiann turned toward the front. They learned about Disconfuddlement Charms and were assigned partners. Rhiann was paired with Ginny and they had a good time laughing as they practiced, Rhiann ending up with a pig-snout nose and Ginny with large eyebrows, as they hadn't gotten the hang of this yet. After class, Ginny and Rhiann did their homework together in the library with Hermione

* * *

It was Thursday,and Rhiann had a super long essay for Transfiguration. She was studying in the library with Hermione and Ginny. Since Rhiann wasn't in Gryffindor, the girls couldn't do their homework in the Gryffindor Common Room. Thursday was usually study day, as Hermione had put it. Hermione was reading and Ginny was finishing her Potions essay. Rhiann's eyes kept drifting off her essay and towards Ron, who was sitting at a nearby table with Harry. Hermione would catch Rhiann every so often and finally after catching her a fourth time, she put her book down and said in a whisper "Who _are_ you looking at?"

"Oh, um..." Rhiann blushed and quickly looked away from Ron and back to her essay.

"Oh, I know who she's staring at." Ginny put down her quill and looked at Rhiann "She's staring at a guy, right?"

Hermione and Ginny were waiting for her to answer. Rhiann blushed, shrugged, and turned back to her essay. Ginny let out a small shriek and Hermione's eyes grew as she smiled. Rhiann felt herself smile a little, too.

"Tell me. Is it him?" as she pointed in the general direction of Harry and Ron. "Um, he's….dating someone……I hate to break it to you, but he's my boyfriend."

Rhiann looked devastated. "But, how can you date someone who looks just like you?"

Ginny had a confused look on her face.

"What?" Rhiann asked, puzzled, "I wouldn't want to date someone who looked _exactly _like me. I mean, I have reddish hair, but you two look exac--- ohmigod!!! He's your brother, isn't he?" She looked terrified.

"YES" Ginny said loudly enough to cause the librarian to walk over.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here? Girls, be quiet. Or next time, you're out!"

"Sorry" they whispered

"So, who is your boyfriend then?" Rhiann asked

"Harry, not Ron!" Ginny said

"Oh, whew" Rhiann relaxed a little in her chair. Ron wasn't seeing anyone. _Yay! That means I have a chance!_, Rhiann thought. She laughed a little as she remembered thinking that Ginny was dating her brother.

"I can't believe you thought I was dating my brother." Ginny giggled a little.

"I didn't know he was your brother!" Rhiann said softly

"I told you my last name was Weasley" Ginny said, facing Rhiann

"I didn't know Ron's last name. I only know his first name because I heard Hermione say it that day on the train. He doesn't even know me." Rhiann told them, sighing deeply.

"Wait. Do you like Ron?" Ginny asked.

Rhiann paused. Should she tell Ginny about her feelings? Usually, when Rhiann liked someone, she waited a while to see if she really liked them. If she did, she would tell her friends. But Rhiann felt she could trust Ginny to stay quiet.

"Yes..." Rhiann said slowly

"Ohmigod, I didn't know you liked _Ron_. When I saw you staring at their table, I thought you liked Harry." Ginny said

"Yeah, well, like I said, he doesn't really know me." Rhiann turned back to her almost finished essay.

"We'll change that." Hermione said, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Have you been listening this whole time?" Ginny asked

"Sort of. Anyway, I have a plan." She grinned

"A plan for what." Rhiann asked as Hermione was whispering the "plan" to Ginny. After a few moments Ginny smiled.

"I want to know too" Rhiann said eagerly.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Hermione said as she exchanged glances with Ginny.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Anther chapter complete. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Amazing

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**A/N: Sorry these are short, I'm making them longer as the story goes on. Hope you like! Thank you Momo for helping me write some of this during my writers block. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Amazing **

Rhiann couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and Ginny's plan. They had told her not to worry, and she wasn't, but she couldn't help being curious. The weeks of school had flown by and it was already the end of October. Rhiann and Ginny had become really close as did Rhiann and Hermione. The three hung-out most of the time and they were either studying, taking walks around the grounds or just lounging outside near the lake. Rhiann was also getting to know Ron more, since Harry and Ron hung-out with her too. On one sunny day, Rhiann was leaning against a tree, sketching the scene around her. Although she was usually always doing things with Ginny and Hermione, every Saturday Rhiann would come outside with her sketch book and relax. She loved coming outside, mostly because no one was around and the scenery was so beautiful. But today she was not alone. Rhiann was almost finished with her picture when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned got up and turned around, coming face to face with Ron.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Ron asked taking his hand from Rhiann's shoulder.

"Just a little, I wasn't really expecting anyone to be out here." She sat back down again, picking her sketch book up and closing it. Ron sat down beside her. There was an awkward silence but Rhiann didn't notice, she was thinking as she looked at the willow tree that stood by the Black Lake, thinking of the rich hues that would be beautiful in the painting. Ron was the one feeling a little awkward.

"Are you looking at the Whomping Willow." he asked, curious to know what this girl found interesting about it, "It almost killed me in my second year."

"Oh really. I was just looking at its magnificent colors. I like to paint, as well as draw, but I seem to be having a hard time right now, artist's block," she said, dazed.

"Can I have a look at your sketch book?" Ron asked, very gently.

"There's nothing that interesting in there, mainly people. It's hard to capture the features that make someone look so unique. Or, at least, it's hard for me," she said, handing her sketch book to Ron.

"You don't show it, you're amazing! Hey, is that, me?" He asked, referring to a picture of him looking at the Black Lake. The picture seemed to be drawn from an angle that he wouldn't have noticed if she really did draw him.

Rhiann blushed, and said, "Yes, that's you. I come out here often, just to draw or read, and you were sitting there, seeming like you wouldn't be getting up for awhile, so I drew you.

"Can I have it this, or a copy? I know a spell." Ron asked

"You can't have the original, it's my best, but you can have a copy." Rhiann said. He performed the spell, and as he was getting up, he felt a pull on his left arm.

"What is it?" he asked, curious.

"Look, over there. It's the Giant Squid, I think," she said, pondering. "That's the first time I've ever seen it."

Ron was a little disappointed; he had hoped she wouldn't want him to leave. She just sat there, staring off, and as she positioned her sketchbook again, Ron left.

* * *

"GINNY. HERMIONE." Rhiann yelled as she ran down stairs, through halls and all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. Rhiann found them; Ginny was just about to go through the portrait hole, Hermione was already inside. _Wow, I have good timing, _Rhiann thought. They both turned around to see Rhiann, red as a tomato and breathing hard. She ran up to them and threw her arms around Ginny, hugging her hard.

"Rhiann, what's wrong?" Hermione had stepped out of the portrait hole and stood next to Rhiann.

"Rhiann, what is it. Are you okay." Ginny asked, with a little nervousness in her voice.

Rhiann let go and smiled at them.

"Eeeeeekkkkk!" she said, still smiling like an idiot.

"Well, it's obviously good," Ginny said to Hermione "Maybe she got a good grade in Potions?"

"It's better than that!" Rhiann said as she pulled Hermione and Ginny away from the portrait hole.

"Okay then, what is it" Hermione asked.

"Okay, so I told you about my little crush on Ron, right?" Rhiann said "Well, today, when I was sitting by the lake, Ron came up and sat next to me! And we talked!" she smiled. She didn't tell them about Ron looking at her sketch book, Ginny would have flipped. She had been asking to see it and Rhiann told her that she could see it after she had put the finishing touches on it.

"Oh that's great!" Ginny said as she hugged Rhiann.

"Yeah, looks like things are heading in the right direction!" Hermione hugged Rhiann also.

It was starting to get late and Ginny and Hermione went back to Gryffindor Tower to get ready for dinner. Rhiann made her way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. All the way there, Rhiann's thoughts would drift back to Ron. She really liked him, maybe more than just a little crush. She floated all the way to her dorm and lay on her back, the day's event still fresh in her mind...

* * *

"Ron? Ron," Harry was waving a hand in front of Ron's face "RON!"

Ron's eyes snapped from the wall he had been staring at to Harry. "Oh, sorry, Harry." Ron said as he got up from the chair he had been sitting in. They were in the common room, finishing their homework. Ron could hardly concentrate on his and had been spacing out.

"Are you coming to dinner? Maybe food is what you need to get through your homework." Harry said as he and Ron walked out of the portrait hole.

"Yeah, my brain is extremely empty" Ron admitted. They walked on, talking quietly until Ginny rushed up behind them and covered Harry's eyes with her hands. Harry stopped and smiled as he felt Ginny's hands. "Hey Ginny" Harry said as Ginny let go and Harry turned around giving her a hug.

"Where were you today? We've barely seen each other since school started." Ginny said

"I was studying." Harry replied and Ginny gave him a look to show him that she didn't buy his story. "Okay, okay. I was flying," Harry confessed. "Besides, I thought you would be hanging out with Rhiann or Hermione."

"No, Rhiann was outside, sketching. She does it every Saturday." Ginny told him. "Did you and Ron have a good time flying?" She asked them

"Hey guys!" Hermione said as she and Rhiann came up to where they were standing and talking.

"Hey" the boys said and Ginny asked Harry and Ron again if they had a good time flying.

"Oh, actually, Ron wasn't with me." Harry said

"Really? Where were you Ron?" Ginny asked

"He was with me." Rhiann said. Everyone turned to look at her. She was half- listening to their conversation and they had almost forgotten she was there. Ron noticed Harry looking at him with his eyebrows raised, a smile on his face.

"Oh? What were you guys doing?" Hermione asked

"I was walking and I saw her sitting near the Lake, so I came over." Ron said

"Hey are we going to eat anytime soon?" Harry asked as he started to walk away. Ginny caught up with him and they held hands. Hermione followed and so did Ron and Rhiann.

"Thanks for not saying I showed you my sketchbook. Ginny as been begging me to show her for weeks" Rhiann whispered to Ron as they walked to the Great Hall.

"No problem" Ron smiled at her and they walked on.

* * *

**A/N: ooohh! A little romance is in the air. **


	4. Such Great Heights

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish it was mine…**

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Such Great Heights**

It seemed like forever ago that Rhiann was worried about friends. She could still remember the horrible ending with her old friends, and feeling uncertain about the future, but all of that was in the past, for Rhiann was having a blast with Ginny and Hermione. She divided her time between studying with Hermione and Ginny, sketching, relaxing with the group and watching Ron and Harry practice Qudditch. Ron and Rhiann were spending more time together since their little meeting near the Black Lake. They discovered they had a few things in common except that Rhiann loved to read and was afraid to get on a broom. She and Hermione would sit and watch Ron, Harry and Ginny fly around the quidditch pitch.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were tossing the Quaffle about in the Quidditch Pitch while Rhiann watched. Hermione was sick, and they couldn't convince Rhiann to get on a broom to save them, so they couldn't play a game.

"It's really not that bad, you know," Harry said, trying to sound convincing. In Quidditch, you either had the blood for it or you didn't, Harry knew, his father was a Seeker once.

"No, absolutely not, I won't do it! I'll just sit and read," she argued.

"Your loss," said Ron bluntly.

* * *

Rhiann sat in the tall stands, with a sketchbook, novel, and all of her "artists' materials" about her. She poised her paper, pencil in hand, and began to make a sketch of her friends on brooms. It was hard, but she knew to wait until one of them was in a similar position each time she sketched a new part of her picture. She blushed when Ron caught her looking at him, when in truth, she was waiting for him to extend his arm to catch the Quaffle, it may have looked awkward from his perspective. Ginny was easiest, she had a few signature dives and leans that she imitated often. Harry got the ball most, so he was always throwing it back. Eventually, she finished the sketch and decided to put remaining touches on it later. She grabbed her novel and lit a lantern, built into the stands--as it was near sunset. Harry and Ginny decided to call it quits, but Ron decided to stick around and practice his dives. He frequently glanced over to see the light illuminating Rhiann's face. Her eyes were her best feature, a deep olive-green, setting off her auburn hair quite nicely, framed below by a straight nose, and even, rosy lips, her face dotted with freckles to finish off her appearance. Rhiann started to pack up her things, the sky was a deep pinkish orange now.

"Do you want to see the sunset?" Ron asked, startling her.

"I'm not blind," she smartly retorted.

"I mean, do you want to see it from a different perspective?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you trust me?" Ron asked

"I-I suppose, why?" she was puzzled.

"Just meet me by the locker rooms in a few minutes, please?" he said 'please' as a last resort, not wanting to sound too---eager.

* * *

Rhiann waited patiently by the boys' locker rooms, until Ron came out, gleaming from a quick shower, and change of clothes. He was holding his broom, a new Nimbus 2000, not the current best model, but it was a gift.

"You don't want me to fly, do you?" Rhiann asked, eyeing the Nimbus 2000.

"Of course I do, you said you trust me, and I won't let you fall, I promise."

"But are you----"

"It's okay, trust me, please," he looked pleadingly at her now, and he could tell by her expression she was giving in.

She sighed, and then said "Just don't get me killed." It made him smile. He helped her on the broom, and sat behind her, feeling she would be more comfortable if she could lean back on some support, instead of thin air. He leaned forward, his head looking over her shoulder as he placed his hands as far up the broom as he could go. She leaned back a little, toward him, and rested her arms on his, her elbows bent inward, and her hands resting on the inside of his forearms. He kicked off suddenly, and she winced in a sudden jolt of nausea.

"You'll be safe, I promise," he whispered in her ear.

They flew for a few minutes, until he finally whispered for her to open her eyes. She gasped in admiration. They were a thousand miles above everything, at least, and the sunset was pale pinks and purples, oranges and yellows. She was astounded.

"It's beautiful." She said, almost at a whisper.

"Yes, you are," he said, looking at her from behind.

She looked at him, as surprise crossed her face, and he smiled. He looked deep into her eyes, and leaned in, but settled on kissing her cheek, as they were at an odd angle. She leaned her head back on his shoulder as the sunset faded into night, and they flew back to Hogwarts.

* * *

When he helped her off the broom and put it down, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her gaze drifted toward his eyes, then down to his lips, as she snaked one arm around his neck, sweeping her hand through the hair at the base of his neck, and the other hand rested lightly on his shoulder. He brought a hand back to tilt her chin up, and looked into her eyes. He tilted his head to the side, and moved towards her, as he simultaneously pulled her chin toward him with his light grasp. He kissed her. It was very slow at first, as Ron waited until he felt her kissing him back, when he slowly turned the kiss into a deeper one, filled with all the knowing that both people had wanted to do this for quite some time now. As she smiled into the kiss, and slowly pulled away, she silently brought her head to rest on his shoulder again. He wrapped both his arms around her again, and she felt like nothing would harm her as long as she was in his arms.

* * *

The warm, blazing fire was the only company Rhiann had in the Hufflepuff common room. Except for the rather large, old, brown book that was lying on her lap, she was quite alone. It was late, midnight, and she knew she should be in bed. But she couldn't sleep, and the way she had tossed and turned trying desperately to fall asleep, she wasn't the least bit tired. The fact that all she could think about was Ron was not helping her sleeping problem either. The day's events replayed in her head as she felt herself smile. She had had the most amazing time, even if she had to get on a broom.

"If my heart had a face, I bet it would be smiling" Rhiann whispered, as she picked up the old book and opened it.

"Oh? And why is that?" a voice said

Rhiann's eyes snapped up from the book and searched for where the voice had come from. It had sounded familiar, and like a boy's. She looked towards the stairs that lead to the boy's dormitories. But it was too dark to tell if anyone was there.

"Who's there?" Rhiann asked, eyes still searching the common room.

A figure moved in the dark shadows and stepped into the light. Rhiann felt herself smile as she saw who it was. Jumping up from the chair, her book falling on the floor, she ran over to the tall boy standing near the staircase and threw her arms around him.

"Well, it's good to see you too!" the boy smiled as he hugged Rhiann tightly

"When did you get here? I thought you had transferred to a different magic school! Oh, I've missed you so much, Greg" Rhiann whispered, almost unable to believe that her very best friend was with her.

Rhiann had met Greg in her first year. She hadn't seen him since 3rd year, when his parents transferred him to another magic school, somewhere in America. She has missed him for so long, sending him letters since he left. They had talked a little after he left through the letters but, they stopped a year after he left. Rhiann had no one when she started her 4th year, the year she met the witches. It felt really good to finally have him in her arms again. Rhiann stepped back from Greg and really looked at him. He was taller now, and his light brown hair was long. But his eyes, his beautiful green-brown eyes had stayed the same.

"What?" Greg asked her, seeing something in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. I've just missed you so much" Rhiann said, hugging him again.

"I'm sorry I didn't write. I got so busy with….things" Greg told her, as he stopped hugging her, and led her to the chair Rhiann had been sitting in earlier. It was a large chair, so they both fit.

"No, its okay. I didn't really notice. Things got busy over here too." Rhiann lied. She wanted to tell him that when he stopped writing it broke her heart. But she couldn't say it, not right now, so she blocked the thought out of her mind.

"Oh…,"he said and looked at the floor "Well, let's not talk about that. I think I should explain my rather abrupt arrival. Let me fill you in on everything" Greg told her.

* * *

**A/N: so did you like it? Then how about dropping me a little review? You know you want to.**


	5. Just Friends

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, wont ever be mine. Credit must be giving to the amazing JKR.**

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter is up. More chapters should be added soon. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Just Friends**

"Miss McGregory! Please pay attention! Sleeping is something we do at night, not in class!" Professor Sprout shouted at Rhiann, causing her to jump. She had been resting her eyes for a few minutes, thinking off last nights events. Greg had come back. He was now a 5th year Hufflepuff, just like Rhiann, and the two had caught up on everything last night, neither bothering to go to bed. She told him about her old friends and Ron. He told her about his other school and all the places he traveled to. It was just like old times, except they weren't sneaking out, just staying up.

"Sorry Professor," Rhiann said, trying not to yawn "I stayed up late last night studying"

"Well, all right. I wont take away points this time, but don't let it happen again!" Professor Sprout told Rhiann as she walked back up to the front of the green house. "Now, I as I was saying…"

* * *

"Oh look! It's my favorite liar!" Greg came up behind Rhiann, nearly giving her a heart-attack "I loved how you can so easily slip through punishments from teachers."

Rhiann took a moment to catch her breath. She was still very sleepy, almost falling back to sleep in class again. But Greg's surprise had woken her a bit, giving her enough energy to say something back. "It's a gift. And I'm your favorite?" Rhiann said with a slight smile as she and Greg walked to the dungeons for their next class; potions.

"Of course you're my favorite! Why would you even have to ask?" Greg said with a laugh.

"Just making sure. It's been so long wince we've seen each other. But I guess things haven't changed. Oh and your forgetting that I'm also your; partner in crime, best friend for life, and practically your sister" She reminded him.

"Yes, yes all those things too" He said

They talked and laughed the whole way to the dungeons. Rhiann was happy that they both Potions next. As Greg talked, Rhiann slipped into her own thoughts. She couldn't believe how great it was to have him around again. When he left, it was like a part of her went away too. Now as he threw his head back and laughed, she wondered how she ever survived at Hogwarts with out him. Rhiann was so focused on Greg that she didn't even see a certain red-haired boy staring at her.

* * *

"Don't you think it's weird though?" Ron said as he stared at his un-finished paper. He and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room finishing their homework for Transfiguration. Ron was slumped down in a big red chair, while Hermione sat on the couch.

"Not this again!" Hermione said, frustrated, throwing her quill down on her almost complete paper. "Ron, we've been talking about this for the past two hours! And over, and over, I've told you, nothing is going on with them!" Hermione glared at Ron.

"I know, but, don't you think it's weird? He just suddenly shows up and their best friends again! She didn't even notice me today" Ron sunk lower into his chair. He had noticed the way Rhiann had looked at Greg. She was so focused on him and they did everything together. Ron felt a stab of jealously every time he saw them together.

"They're just friends, Ron. Believe me, Rhiann would have told me if it were different. Besides," Hermione returned to her paper which was now complete "I know how she feels about you. She told me about the other night" Hermione smiled

Ron instantly straightened at her words. "She told you? What did she say?!"

Hermione laughed a little, knowing he would jump at this. "She said she had the best time of her life and that is was very romantic. She really likes you Ron."

Ron felt like he might explode with happiness.

* * *

"Rhiann! Rhiann! Rhiann wait up!" Ron shouted as he flew past other students to get to the one girl he really wanted to see.

Rhiann turned around, and saw Ron running towards her like a giant spider was attacking him. He finally caught up to her, breathing hard, a very funny look on his face, making Rhiann laugh a little.

"Yes, laugh at Ron when he can't breathe" Ron said, a slight smile on his face

"I'm sorry. But you had such a funny expression, I couldn't help it. Anyway, so what's new?" She asked him, as she started to walk down the corridor again.

Ron followed, walking right along side her. "Er…I need to tell you something"

Rhiann stopped walking again. _Oh gosh, please don't let it be something horrible_, she thought. _Okay, Rhiann, relax, your eyes are probably huge right now._

"What is it?" She asked, eyes still huge, breathing a little faster, hoping that Ron didn't notice.

"Its okay Rhiann, it's nothing bad. I just wanted to tell you that," He took a deep breath "I really like you"

Rhiann's whole face broke into a smile. She jumped up and threw her arms around Ron. He held her up and hugged her back, taking in her scent. She kissed his cheek and they looked into each others eyes. "I like you too, Ron." She whispered, still smiling

"So what do you say? Be my girlfriend?" He whispered back

All Rhiann could do was nod. They both smiled. It was like time stood still; it was only them in the world, and nothing else mattered. Rhiann distantly heard the bell ring for class. Ron brought Rhiann back to the ground, never breaking their gaze and smoothly kissed her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: yes I know it's a bad ending but chapter 6 WILL be up soon! Since I still get about 2 more weeks off of school (hooray!) I can finish it and get it up. Thank you for all the reviews! **


	6. Baby, Its Cold Outside

**Disclaimer: I own Rhiann and Tay, and their family. That is all.**

**A/N: Look! The chapter is back up! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Baby, Its Cold Outside**

The light tapping of rain on the roof of the house caused Rhiann to stir in her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness of the room. The clock on the nightstand two inches from her face read 6:45 am. She sat up a little, blanket and confronter still tightly around her as she looked over at her cousin, Tay, curled up in a ball under a pile of blankets. It was the day of Christmas Eve (**A/N: does that make any sense?**) and Rhiann and Tay were with their families in the little town of Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. Their whole family always rented out a big beach house for Christmas every two years. Rhiann looked out the window. It was raining slightly and she could already feel how cold it must be outside. The sky was a soft shade of grey and made Rhiann want to do nothing more than stay under her nice, warm covers. She closed her eyes again and let her mind wonder. It didn't take long for her to think of Ron. _Ron,_ Rhiann sprang up and swung her legs over her bed, her feet hitting the ice, cold floor causing a rather loud yell escape her mouth. Tay, who was sound asleep, lifted her head and squinted at Rhiann's form.

"Rhiann," she said lazily "do you have any idea what time it?"

Rhiann glanced at the clock again; shocked to see that it was now 7:45. _A whole hour had passed since I woke up, _she thought, slightly amazed, _wow time sure does fly when you think about Ron. _

"Why are you smiling at 7 in the morning?" Tay asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Rhiann immediately blushed as her heart started to beat faster. This didn't go unnoticed by Tay, whose eyes instantly grew as she raised her eyebrows.

"It's a _boy_ isn't it?" Tay said with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Maybe…" Rhiann said smiling playfully

"Oh, I am so good, so…tell me all the details"

"Well, there's not much to say. I mean, he likes me too, and…he's boyfriend!" Rhiann's exclaimed. Tay squeaked happily and her smile matched Rhiann's.

Though, before I left, he kissed my cheek only once. I mean we've kissed before," Tay squealed again, and Rhiann laughed at how excited her cousin was "but he hasn't really don't anything else."

Tay got a curious look on her face. "What do you mean he hasn't done anything? Wow, is he that shy?"

Rhiann laughed. She had a perfect picture of Ron in her mind, and he was the definition of shy and stubborn. Even though they had already kissed, it had taken him a whole week to just put his arm around her, and even more time to try to hold her hand. But it was those cute little things he did that made her like him so much. Plus, he was so squishy and fun to hug.

"Yeah, pretty much" Rhiann replied

Tay laughed. "Well, is he cute? Oh! Do you have a picture of him" Tay asked

"No, I don't think…wait! Yes, I do!" Rhiann almost forgot about the photo album Hermione had given her before Christmas. It had a lot of pictures of the group, the girls and one of just her and Ron. Rhiann reached over to her nightstand's drawer and pulled the dark red leather book out. Tay wrapped a blanket around her and made her way over to Rhiann's bed, sitting down next to her as Rhiann flipped through the many pictures, searching for the one of her and Ron.

"Oh, here it is" Rhiann passed the book to Tay, pointing out Ron.

"Oh, he's pretty cute" Tay gave Rhiann a little smile, as if saying _nice choice_.

"Who's cute?" someone said from the doorway. Both girls jumped about ten feet in the air, not expecting anyone to be up this early.

"Good morning to you too, Mom" Rhiann said

"Breakfast is ready" she said "and you better hurry; you know how your grandmamma doesn't like to cook just to have it go to waste"

"Her cooking is already a waste" Tay said under breath as Rhiann's mom left their room.

"You can say that again" Rhiann laughed.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, I know. And I'm sorry, but Chapter 7 should be up by next week! I had to go back and change a lot of stuff, since I forgot that Rhiann and Ron were "going out". Reviews are greatly appreciated! Happy New Year! **


	7. Fly Me Away

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this right now.**

**A/N: Wee! Another chapter is up and ready to be read! This one has to be the longest chapter I've written (and its still to short for my liking.) This is also the chapter that kick starts the drama. Hooray! **

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Fly Me Away**

The rain poured down hard against the roof and windows, while the thunder rolled over head and the lightning flashed in front of Rhiann's eyes, causing her and Tay to both jump. "And to think, its only 11 in the morning" Tay commented, glancing out the soaked window of the kitchen. The sky was a dark grey, darker than usual in that early hour of the day. Tomorrow both of them were leaving to go back to their daily lives; Tay going back to California and Rhiann back to England. The weather reflected their feelings perfectly, as if it knew they both wanted to spend more time with each other. Every two years was not enough.

"I suppose the weather in California will be better than here." Rhiann replied

"I hope so, though it has been cold and rainy over there since I left. A contrast to the weather we've had this week."

"I know, it's been sunny for most of the two weeks."

"Stupid weather." Tay glared at the window as she sipped her vanilla flavored hot chocolate.

Rhiann wondered how cold, or warm, it was back home, maybe it had even snowed a little. She could picture her and Ron sitting by the fire, snuggled together in a comfy chair. She smiled at the thought, before realizing that she hadn't seen him in a while. Her smile faded instantly and her eyes glared at her into her mug of hot chocolate. The warm caramel crème flavor not interesting her anymore.

"Is there something wrong with your hot chocolate?" Tay asked, coming over to where Rhiann sat at the island located in the middle of the kitchen. Tay pulled a stool out and sat next to her.

"Oh, no, it's not that. It's just…I miss Ron. I haven't seen him in three weeks." Rhiann swirled her spoon in the tan colored hot chocolate before taking a long sip. It was still warm and the smooth liquid ran down her throat. It made her feel a little better.

"Well, we leave tomorrow. When do you go back to school?" Tay asked, also sipping at her hot chocolate.

"Yeah, but I don't go back to school for another week." Rhiann said sadly. Ron wasn't the only person she missed. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Greg were also so far away from her, and she couldn't wait to see them again.

"Well, can't you call them?" Tay asked

"I could call Hermione; I think she's probably the only one that knows how to use the phone." Rhiann laughed.

"Is it too late to call?" Tay asked.

"I don't think so. It's about 7 their time. Hermione's in France, so I think there's only an 8 hour time difference." Rhiann got off the stool, leaving her hot chocolate on the counter. She walked over to the phone sitting on the table near the entry way to the stairs. "Hey Tay, can you get the piece of paper with Hermione's number on it. It's in our room, lying on my night stand." Rhiann asked. "Sure, be right back" Tay ran down the stairs, returning with said paper about 5 seconds later.

"Damn, you're fast!" Rhiann said, as she punched in the numbers.

"I try" Tay smiled

The phone rang 5 times before the voicemail picked up. Rhiann left a short message for Hermione and hung up the phone.

"She's probably at dinner or something."

"But it's around 7 there! Wouldn't they have eaten sooner?" Tay looked puzzled.

Rhiann laughed at her cousin's confusing expression. "Not everyone eats at 5 like you do, Tay."

"Well, they should." Tay said, walking over to where the mugs of hot chocolate were sitting. "Are you finished?" she asked Rhiann, motioning to the drink. Rhiann nodded and Tay placed the two mugs in the kitchen sink and rinsed them off.

"So, how about a rematch on Mortal Kombat," Tay placed the mugs into the dishwasher and turned to Rhiann, a slightly competitive gleam in her eye "Unless you're afraid I'll kick your ass."

"Your on" Rhiann smiled

* * *

It was around 10 in the morning when Rhiann and Tay where getting ready to leave. All their belongings we packed and they were checking every drawer and closet in the house, making sure they hadn't left anything behind. They were in the kitchen again, Tay eating a muffin and Rhiann was unloading the dishwasher, putting everything in its place. The phone rang suddenly and Tay picked it up.

"Hello?"

Rhiann paused and looked at Tay, wondering who was on the other line.

"Oh sure, hold on" Tay held out the phone for Rhiann to take "Rhiann, it's for you."

Rhiann walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked

"Rhiann...its Hermione"

"Oh hey Hermione! Did you get my message, I just want—"

"Rhiann, I'm so sorry, but I think you have the right to know." Hermione cut her off

"Know? Know what? What is going on?" Rhiann started to feel anxious. It must of shown on her face because Tay mouthed "What's wrong?" to her.

"Rhiann, you know how I have been in Paris for this past week? Well, Ron, Harry, and the other Weasleys."

Rhiann was a bit confused. Okay, so three of her friends were in France. But how did that have to do with anything?

"And it just so happens, that Ron didn't notice I was here with him."

"Hermione, I'm sorry but what does this have to do with anything?" Rhiann asked, still totally confused.

"He cheated on you, Rhiann. Ginny and I saw him with some tall, blond girl with these freaky almost violet eyes. I really didn't want to ruin your vacation but I thought you had to know."

Rhiann had dropped to floor and her mouth was hanging open. Tay dropped down next to her. "Rhiann, what's going on?" But Rhiann couldn't form words right now.

"Oh, Rhiann hold on, Ginny wants to talk to you."

"Rhiann? Oh honey, are you okay?"

"Um…ye— no" Rhiann spoke softly.

"Oh, I know Rhiann. But your one of my best friends. I can't believe my idiot brother!" she shouted over her shoulder to where Ron was sitting with his head down and Hermione who was standing over him with a look of plain anger on her face.

"Ginny" Rhiann asked softly

"Yes? Oh, Rhiann your going to be okay."

"Okay, I think I'll be okay. Thanks Ginny, you are one of my best friends too."

"Aw, Rhiann when you come back, I'm giving you a big hug. You're coming back tomorrow right?"

Rhiann paused. The thought of facing them, especially Ron, made her feel nauseous.

"Oh…um…yeah" she lied. _There is no way in hell I'm going back there, at least not now_, she thought.

"Okay! See you soon"

Rhiann hung up, and looked at Tay; tears' forming in her eyes and her expression was one of great sadness. They looked at each other for a second, and in that split second Rhiann understood that Tay knew exactly what had happened. Rhiann curled up into a ball, tears falling on her face and the floor. Tay immediately sat down next to her, stroking her back, knowing how much pain she must be feeling.

"Oh, Rhiann, I know you may feel like shit right now, but it doesn't last. You remember when I broke up with that guy, Evan? Well, I didn't just take the news lightly either, so you just cry all you want. If he is stupid enough not to see how beautiful, talented, and sweet, then that his problem. And one day you will wake up and he will be gone from your life." Tay noticed that Rhiann had stopped crying so hard and was merely breathing deeply.

"Can I come back to California with you?" Rhiann asked quietly.

"Well, of course you can." Tay smiled

"Thanks."

"Well, come on then," Tay stood up and pulled Rhiann off the floor "California, here we come!"

* * *

**A/N: That jerk! How dare he cheat on my cousin! I know, I'm evil for making them break up, but it does have something to do with the story. And for those of you who like the couple together, have no fear! Things will get better. Again, sorry for the shortness. Hope you liked it! **


	8. Queens Of Hollywood

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**A/N: This chapter is for every girl who has had their heart ripped out and stomped on. This chapter is for every girl who moved on and became strong, independent woman. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Queens Of Hollywood**

Tay entered the dark room Rhiann was staying in and walked around to where the dark curtains hung. She took a handful of them and threw them to each side of the huge window. Sunlight filtered into the room through the open curtains and caused Rhiann to squint at the dark form standing in front of her. Tay had her hands on hips and was staring down at the sleepy Rhiann.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Tay shouted

Rhiann looked at the clock on her bedside table; 7:30 am, definitely too early for her. _I am so not a morning person._

"Come on, I made breakfast already, just get dressed and meet me downstairs." Tay shut the door and made her way downstairs. Rhiann silently made her way to her closet and pulled out a random outfit. It had been a few days since she flew to California with Tay and her aunt and uncle. It had taken a lot of persuasion before Rhiann's mom let her stay with Tay, but eventually she was allowed to go. Rhiann still had about a week and a half left with Tay. Even though Tay still had school, the two had time to spend together and letting Rhiann forget about her life back in England. Well, _almost_ forget. She still thought about Ginny, Hermione, Harry and, _argh_, Ron. But she would be back there soon and right now, all she needed was to unwind and relax. She walked downstairs and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. Tay was already setting up breakfast.

"Here you go sunshine; two pieces of toast, bacon, eggs and a glass of orange juice." Tay placed a glass and neatly arranged food on a plate into front of Rhiann. The food made her realize how hungry she was. She had only eaten a little here and there ever since leaving North Carolina. But that seemed like years ago even though it was only three days. She picked up a piece of toast and began nibbling on it, staring at her smiling cousin. She noticed Tay was wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. _It must be cold outside_.

"How are you so cheery this early?" She asked taking a sip of the bitter sweet orange juice.

"It's a gift," she sat down across from Rhiann "remember when I used to hate getting up so early?"

Rhiann laughed "Yeah, you used throw your pillow at anyone who woke you up before 10"

"Ah, those were the days." Tay reclined in her chair and sipped at her glass of orange juice.

Rhiann finished her food, rinsed the plate off and placed it in the dishwasher as Tay grabbed her black, Hello Kitty backpack and walked over to the front door, pulling it open and calling over shoulder to Rhiann, "I'll be home at 2:40. Don't forget, we're going shopping today. See ya later!" before closing the door behind her.

Rhiann glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall; 7:45 am. _Great, I have about 7 hours all to my self._ Rhiann's aunt and uncle where both at work and wouldn't be home until late that evening, leaving Rhiann alone in Tay's huge house. Before Rhiann knew what was happening, she found herself once again under the arm covers of her bed, eyes becoming too heavy to keep open_. Ahh...sleep_.

* * *

Ginny started at the fire, unmoving on the comfy Gryffindor common room couch, letting her mind wonder. But it always came back to the same thing…Rhiann. It seemed like forever since she last saw Rhiann yet it had only been a few days since she talked to her. School had started again and Rhiann hadn't been at the welcoming feast, or in their charms class, or at her usual spot under a tree sketching the Black Lake. Where was she? And was she okay? Ginny was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't see the tall figure approaching behind her. That is until he put his hand oh her shoulder, causing her to jump about five feet in the air before realizing who it was.

"Harry, you almost gave me a heart attack." Her voice was small and low.

Harry stared down at his girlfriend. Since school started, he had noticed how she was unusually quiet and seemed to speak only when spoken to. It made him worry about her. And he knew why she was so quiet; Rhiann was missing. He too noticed her absence at the welcome back feast and how she wasn't studying with Hermione in the library or watching Ginny practice Quidditch. But he had faith that Rhiann would be back soon, as soon as she sorted everything out. It had only been three days since Hermione and Ginny had told her the bad news. It would take some time before she would fully recover.

Harry walked around the couch and sat down next to Ginny, pulling her into his lap and resting his hands on her hip and thigh. She cuddled closer next to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm so worried about her" Ginny whispered, her eyes closing slowly. Harry stroked her hair. He could tell how not knowing where one of her best friends was or how she was doing affected her. It tore him apart to see her like this. He lifted her chin up with one finger, causing her closed eyes to open. "Don't worry, Gin. It's going to be okay. I'm sure where ever Rhiann is, she's okay." Ginny nodded and pressed her cheek to his, closing her eyes again. "I hope she comes back soon." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I hope so too."

* * *

"Ah, what a day." Tay sung happily as she and Rhiann walked through the back door to Tay's house, hands full of shopping bags. They dropped their stuff and Tay flung her car keys onto the kitchen counter, skipping over to the answering machine, checking to see if they missed any calls. The red light was blinking, saying there was in fact a new message. Tay listened as Rhiann slowly walked over to their couch in their living room and lied down. Her feet were tired after spending hours walking around all day.

"Now I know what it means to shop 'til you drop" Rhiann said, massing her aching feet.

"Oh come on, we only when to the Beverly Center and The Grove." Tay said jokingly, as if she did this everyday.

Rhiann glared at her, now massing her stiff legs. They had jumped into Tay's car as soon as she came home from school. They drove all the way to the Beverly Center, a huge three-story mall which hosted about 300 stores, near Hollywood. After that, they cruised down to The Grove, an outdoor like mall equip with a farmers market and a few nice, expensive restaurants. They had stayed there until the sun went down before setting off down the highway and back to Tay's house.

"My dad left a message, saying he and my mom would be home soon. He said we better have all the evidence of the supposed party we threw gone by the time they get back." She smiled.

"Yeah, cause we're such party girls." Rhiann laughed. She gathered her bags and began to stand up. She had bought quite a lot of stuff including some new jeans, a few shirts, a purse and some new headphones for mp3 player. Tay had also gotten a few clothes and some new Hello Kitty items. Not to mention about 10 books from the huge Barnes & Noble located right in the middle of The Grove.

They made their way up the stairs, surprisingly the ache in Rhiann's feet seemed to go away and they separated into their own rooms. Rhiann dropped all her bags on her bed before plopping down on her back. Today had been a long, wonderful day and Rhiann was tired. She sat up, and called out to her cousin, whose bedroom was across the hall.

"Hey Tay, what are we doing tomorrow?"

Tay paused for a second. She hadn't really planned anything for tomorrow since they were going to Disneyland on Friday. Then suddenly she had an idea. "How about we go to Magic Mountain? Have you ever been there?"

Rhiann shook her head "No, I haven't"

"Well then, we're going there tomorrow."

"Okay, then Magic Mountain it is."

Rhiann stared to put all her new clothes away and get ready for bed. Tay was finishing her homework; she had an essay for English due and some Math and Chemistry homework. Rhiann said goodnight, and closed her door. Her neatly made bed looked very inviting and she could help but snuggle under the warm covers and drift off into a very deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, here it is. I tried to make it a bit longer, but this seemed like a good place to end. And also, the rating may be moved to T for future "drama". Just a little warning, nothing too graphic, but still, I'm going to be safe. Reviews make authors very happy! hint, hint **


	9. Secret Scars

**Disclaimer: I still Rhiann and Tay, nothing more. **

**A/N: Well, last chapter didn't have much drama, but this chapter does. And just be warned, there's some SI in here (it's implied, I'm not going to go through describing what was used and how.) This is why I have moved the rating to T. So if the thought of cutting offends you, just skip this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Secret Scars**

The early morning sunshine filtered into Rhiann's room, blanketing the walls and Rhiann's sleeping form with light. She stirred in her sleep, not wanting to wake up from her peaceful, coma like sleep. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at her clock; 7:05 am. _Damn, I'm up early. _Rhiann looked around and noticed she was wrapped tightly in a warm, blanket cocoon. Pulling the blankets off and flinging them on the bed, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. Just as she was about to go in, Tay, wearing a tight tank top and short shorts and looking dead tired, emerged from her room and walked over to Rhiann.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked, slightly confused

"Oh, the light woke me up." Rhiann said and walked into the bathroom, washing her hands and splashing water on her face. Tay stood in the doorway.

"Stupid light woke me up too," She brought a hand to cover her yawn "Well, that and my alarm clock."

Rhiann was just about to say something when she did a double take in the mirror. Tay was yawning again, her hand and wrist exposed to Rhiann. There was a small dark red slash diagonally on Tay's wrist. From the way Tay had her arm, she could see it perfectly. She gasp loudly, causing Tay's previously closed eyes to open.

"What?' She asked

Rhiann couldn't even speak. Tay gave her a bewildered look, wondering what had caused her cousin to completely freeze.

"Rhiann, are you okay?" Tay asked slowly.

"T-Tay, wh-whats on your a-arm?" Rhiann stuttered. She looked at Tay, slightly shocked and then noticed the other scars she had. Like the faded ones on the other side of her arm and the three on the skin where her arm bent. And the five on her stomach and leg. It was then that Tay realized what Rhiann was talking about.

"Oh…um…I" she started to explain but Rhiann cut her off.

"Tay, why didn't you tell me?" Rhiann asked, now facing her cousin.

There was a few seconds of silence before Tay said quietly: "I didn't know how you would react."

Rhiann just continued to stare, confusion and anger and sadness filling her and making her face unreadable to Tay. What Rhiann couldn't believe was that she and her cousin thought alike. Slowly Rhiann pulled up her sleeve, exposing her arm to Tay. Rhiann too, had scars.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" 

Hermione was pulled back to reality as someone sat down next to her. She was sitting near the Black Lake, Hogwarts A History lying open on her lap. She hadn't even been able to read more than a page before her thoughts wondered elsewhere. It seemed like she couldn't focus on anything lately, since school started. Rhiann was gone. No one knew where she was and the last Hermione had spoken to her, it had been when she told Rhiann about Ron. _Ron_, she thought angrily, turning to look at the person who had interrupted her thoughts.

"What do you want, Ron" her voice dripping with obvious annoyance.

Ron's expression fell a little at her harsh tone. Even though Hermione and Ginny had told Ron that their friendship with him was still in tact, it didn't mean they were just going to forget about the whole mess he made. It was even worse now that Rhiann was M.I.A. and was probably the reason Hermione was annoyed.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry for what I did. You have to believe me. It felt like I was under some sort of spell." Ron shook his head and looked down at the ground. "I hated himself for cheating on Rhiann," He didn't know when his feelings for hers started exactly, but now he couldn't get them to go away. "I still like her and hope she can forgive me. The stupid kiss with that French chick meant nothing to me and I didn't even realize what was going on until it was too late."

"Oh really, do you actually think I'm going to believe that?" She asked a little less aggravated. After she and Ginny caught him with the girl, he did seem kind of in a daze.

Ron looked at her. "Yes really! I'm not lying, that freaky French chick with the violet eyes had to put some sort of spell on me!"

"Oh honestly Ro—," Hermione stopped mid sentence, eyes growing slightly bigger "wait a minute, Ron, you may be right!" Hermione slammed her book closed and stood up quickly. She ran towards the castle calling over her shoulder to Ron "Meet me in the common room in an hour" leaving him sitting on the ground looking more confused than ever.

* * *

Hermione flipped through page after page after page. She sat at a table in the library, a huge thick book open in front of her. Harry, who was also in the library, but Hermione was too absorbed to notice, sat down next to her causing her to jump a little and face him. 

"Well Hermione, I know you like books and everything, but this" he asked, nodding toward the book on the table "is not what I would call light reading."

Hermione smiled a little. "Yes, well, I'm looking for something, something that might help with why Ron cheated on Rhiann."

This caught Harry's attention. He looked at the book and noticed it had different spells and information on them.

"Found anything yet?"

Hermione shock her head no. There were just so many different spells that she figured it would take her a while to find the right one.

"How do you know there is such a spell?" Harry questioned.

"I've read this book before. About a few months ago I was skimming through this for help on my Transfiguration homework. I came across a very unique spell and from what Ron told me, it sounded very similar to one I read about. Also, the girl had violet eyes, which is one of the effects on the witch or wizard who uses the spell. It turns the eyes some sort of shade purple. If I can find the spell in here, it will prove Ron was telling the truth."

Harry nodded, taking everything in. If Ron was under a spell, then he didn't really cheat. Well, it was forced. Then, once Hermione found the spell, they could ask Ron some questions and find the person who did it to him. _Wait, but that girl was in France. How are we going to find her?_ Harry was about to ask Hermione this but was cut off when Hermione suddenly spoke.

"I found it."

* * *

**A/N: yes, I know the ending is lame. Chapter 10 will be up by next week, for those people who actually like/read my story. Will start to get more graphic with the cutting, so if you don't like that, then don't read it.**

Tay didn't go to school that day. She called in sick and she and Rhiann had a long talk.


	10. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, places represented in the books. **

**A/N: Another chapter. And more cutting so don't say you weren't warned. As for the whole Ron under a spell thing, I never posted a prologue. Basically Rhiann made a friend in her first year and then said friend turned their group against her, so she left the group and now her old friends are jealous of her going out with Ron and being friends with Ginny, Harry and Hermione. That's the summary of what happened before this story started. In case you were confused about that. If you weren't then keep on reading! Oh, and this took a while to post because school started for me (ew) and I haven't had much time to write. And Tay is 16 in this story, so that's why she can drive. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Realization**

The night was cool and calm and the full moon brightened the dark sky. Tay stepped on a few leaves, crunching them as she walked with Rhiann around her neighborhood. The wind blew making Rhiann cross her arms over her black jacket. She had only two days left before returning to Hogwarts and Tay decided taking a walk would help them talk and explain things.

"…and that's why I did it." Tay finished her explanation. Rhiann nodded, not totally relating to her cousin's story, but knew where she was coming from. Tay's grades had dropped from straight B's to straight D's. It really took a toll on her mental health, making her believe she wasn't smart. Her parents had also been fighting then. Mostly about nothing but sometimes her parents would argue about her grades, making her feel unwanted. She also hated lying and trying to hide her scars. She tried to stop but just kept up the old habit. It had been on the first night Rhiann arrived in California that Tay cut again. She was having trouble with one of her best friends.

It was a while before Rhiann spoke. Her reason for doing it was far from Tay's. She had done it out of hurt and anger towards Ron. "Uh…well, my reason kind of sucks. It's stupid. I was just so mad and hurt and I didn't know any other way to deal with it. Ron was my first boyfriend. I liked him so much, it hurt sometimes. I thought we were going to last longer than this. But I was wrong, and that's what hurt the most. So I lashed out on myself, blaming myself, hating myself. Looking back, I realize it was the stupidest decision I've ever made. I also hated hiding the scars. I used to get disgusted looking at them, but now, they don't effect me so much. They represent my past and I can live with that."

Now it was Tay's turn to nod. They walked a little more, still in silence. They turned a corner and came up to Tay's house. The house was still dark as Tay unlocked the front door. Rhiann walked in after Tay and switched on some lights. She walked into the kitchen to grab some water when the phone rang. Tay grabbed it answering in a smooth voice. Rhiann could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Oh, okay. Yeah we'll be ready. In ten minutes? Um…yeah we can do that. Okay, love you too. Bye." Tay hung up and turned to Rhiann.

"Mom's on her way. Dad will be home in about five minutes and were going out to dinner. So, we have to get dressed now." Tay ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Rhiann ran after her.

"Okay, so where are we going?" she asked, walking into her room and opening her closet, looking for something to wear.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. Just dress semi-casual." Tay called down the hall. Rhiann surveyed her clothes. Everything she brought was casual but she had a few formal shirts. "What are you wearing?" Rhiann called back. Tay stood in front of Rhiann's door dressed in dark jeans, black open-toed pumps with slightly chunky heels and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Okay, you look amazing. Now help me find something!" Rhiann stated, still shuffling threw her clothes. It only took a few more minutes before Rhiann was dressed in faded jeans, black kitten heels, a dark blue shirt, and black button up jacket.

"Now you look more amazing than me!" Tay had a playful scowl on her face.

"Get over it" Rhiann smiled and Tay laughed. They heard the garage door open and they headed downstairs, heels clacking against the hard, wooden floor.

"Girls, I want no heels on upstairs! You'll ruin the floor" Tay's dad had just walked in the house as Rhiann and Tay stepped off the last step and onto the ground.

"Okay dad. Are we going now," Tay asked, looking around the living room "and where's mom?"

"Right here, I just had switch my purse. The one I brought to work was too big and clashed with my dress," Tay's mom was closing her little black clutch and was heading out the door "are we ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm starving" Rhiann said, stepping out into the garage and opening the car door before sliding in. Tay got in after her.

"You didn't have any lunch, Rhiann?" Tay's dad asked

"Oh, we must have forgotten." Tay said.

"What did you girls do while we were gone?"

Rhiann and Tay shared a glance before Rhiann answered.

"We did a lot of catching up"

* * *

"So exactly is going to work again?" Harry had to take long strides to keep up with Hermione's speed walking. 

The two were walking from the library back to Gryffindor tower. It had been two days since Hermione found the spell used on Ron. Now they were heading back to where they left Ron doing his homework. All they needed to do was ask him some questions and Hermione would be able to track down who did it and why.

"All we have to do is ask Ron a few questions and conclude that he was under the spell. Then we have to find out who did it, also by asking Ron and then we can find the person and understand why they did it."

Harry was still slightly confused. "But how will we track them down? We were France. We can't go back to France and look everywhere for this girl."

"I've already assumed it was someone who attends Hogwarts. She just looked so familiar…" Hermione squinted trying to study the mental picture of the girls face. Long blond hair, thin perfectly arched eyebrows, and a small button nose. _Where have I seen her before?_

It didn't take long for them to reach the common room. And Ron was sitting in the exact same position they had left him. He was also still staring at his blank potions essay that was due tomorrow.

Hermione walked up to where Ron sat, plopping down in the red comfy chair across from him while Harry sat on the couch. No one was in the common room as it was about dinner time. It wasn't a surprise Ron wasn't at dinner; he hardly ate anything at all claiming he had too much homework to do or that he simply wasn't hungry. Especially since the week was coming to an end and Rhiann was still missing.

"Ron, I want to ask you…" she glanced at Harry, who was watching Hermione talk to Ron "a few questions."

Ron looked up from his paper. His hair was a mess and he had looked as if he hadn't slept for days. "Hermione, I'm kind of busy at the moment. Just look at my essay, it's hardly finished and Snape wants two thousand words." Ron eye's returned to his essay, staring at the paper wishing some words would magically appear.

"What if I told you…that you may be able to," Hermione chose her words carefully "get Rhiann back?"

Ron looked up instantly. Hermione had to suppress the smile that was beginning to form. She knew mentioning Rhiann would get his attention.

"I'm listening" Ron waited for Hermione to answer.

"Well, you see I found a spell. The one who casts it can control a person to a certain extent," Hermione paused, looking again over at Harry "and Harry and I want to ask you some questions to see if you were possibly under the spell."

Ron didn't say anything for a while. The silence was broken when he firmly nodded.

"So, Ron, do you remember where you were before Hermione and Ginny found you" Harry questioned.

Ron thought for a second before responding with "Yeah, I was in the lobby of the hotel, exhausted after mum had taken me shopping with her. We must have gone all over France!" Ron felt his feet ache from just thinking about it. "And then I remember someone sitting next to me. It was that girl. She tried to talk to me but I wasn't really listening and then she said she had to go somewhere, so she took off."

"It was starting to get late so I got up and headed towards the elevators. I stood there for a little while waiting and when the doors finally opened I saw the girl again. She said something really fast and then everything went black." Ron answered.

"Just as I thought, Ron was under the spell. It's only a simple word and usually the one under it blacks out only to wake up when the spell is lifted, not remembering what happened in between. Ron, you saw her eyes though. Were they normal or a different color" Hermione asked

"At first they were blue and then, when I saw her in the elevator, they were purple."

Hermione thought for a moment, putting everything together in her head. She now knew the girl had blue eyes and also long blond hair. Yet, she still couldn't remember where she had seen the girl before. Then it hit her, _the necklace_.

"Ron, was she wearing any sort of jewelry? Like a bracelet or necklace?" Hermione was impatient waiting for his answer.

"Uhh…I think so," Ron closed his eyes, his expression easy to read; deep in thought "oh yeah, she did have something on. It was a necklace with a heart on it."

"Was the heart blue? And hanging sideways?" Hermione was really eager now.

"Yeah, it was. I actually didn't really like it, kind of too big for m—" Ron was cut off when Hermione came to her conclusion.

"I know who she is, a girl in my transfiguration class. I saw her with the necklace and completed on it. I remember now, her blue eyes, her long blond hair, and that necklace she wore everyday."

"So, who is she" Harry asked

"Heather Brookwood."

* * *

Rhiann stepped out of Tay's car and into the still morning air. It was early, _too early_, on Sunday and Rhiann was leaving California. The airport wasn't very crowed and for that Rhiann was thankful. Tay parked and helped Rhiann carry her trunk to the entrance. 

Rhiann registered her trunk and straightened her messenger bag on her shoulder. Tay was allowed to pass through security with her and they waited for an hour for Rhiann's flight to London to arrive. Tay told her to write and she would see her over the summer since Tay and her parents were going to stay in London for a while with Rhiann and her parents. Rhiann's flight was boarding after a few more minutes of talking and Tay hugged her cousin goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you" Tay said

"Me too, but I promise to write. And it's only 6 months." Rhiann replied

"I know," Tay sighed "oh and if Ron gives you any trouble I'll be there in a second to kick his ass!" Tay took a fighting stance to prove her point. Rhiann believed Tay actually **would** fly out and beat him up. Rhiann laughed

They said another goodbye and Rhiann boarded leaving sunny California behind. _Back to reality._

* * *

Rhiann was exhausted as she dragged her trunk up to her room in the Hufflepuff tower (**A/N: Is it a tower?**) taking her time as she was still tired from jet lag. Everyone was at dinner at the time she arrived, leaving the common room empty. Well, almost empty. Rhiann stopped and looked at the person sitting in one of the comfy chairs, a book hiding their face. But Rhiann knew who it was even before he put the book down and smiled at her. Rhiann dropped her trunk and bag and ran to him, feeling happy just seeing him. He also stood up and they were hugging in seconds. 

"Super stealth has returned. You know, you really are very sneaky, the entire school was wondering where you were." Greg told her as she just laughed into his chest.

She lifted her head and studied him. It seemed like forever since she had seen him and she couldn't remember him being this tall.

"So I was the center of all the gossip" she inquired

"Oh yes, you were a star. Too bad youre back now, they will have to find something else to talk about." He smirked down at her.

She stepped away from him and picked her trunk back up, talking over her shoulder as she inclined the stairs leading to the girls dormitories. "I'll be right back"

She threw her bag on her bed and set her trunk at the foot of her bed frame before descending the stairs and jumping into a chair next to Greg.

"So, miss Rhiann," Greg grinned "where exactly have you been?"

"Hmmm," Rhiann thought for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell Greg "I think I'll let you wonder for a little longer." Rhiann smiled at him in triumph.

Greg wasn't prepared for that and Rhiann knew it. "What? Oh come on, it's been bugging me this entire week!"

Rhiann laughed. "Well, you've waited this long, you can wait some more."

Greg's smile reappeared. "Fine, I now I'll get it out of you eventually, so moving on," he cleared his throat before continuing in a formal voice "how was your trip Miss Rhiann?"

Rhiann smirked before also answering in a formal voice "I had a very nice time, thank you for your concern Mr. Gregory"

"It is my pleasure Miss Rhiann" Greg managed to say before cracking up. Rhiann also begin laughing. It had been a while since they talked like this. They used to do this when they were bored and it usually ended in un-controllable laugher, like right now.

Greg finally stopped laughing, taking a few deep breaths before turning to Rhiann. "Are you hungry" he asked.

Rhiann took more deep breaths before replying. "No, but I am really tired." The time difference and jet lag were not a good combination. Rhiann stood up from her chair and proceeded to the stairs. She turned to look at Greg before climbing the stairs.

"Goodnight Greg," she smiled at him "I'll see you tomorrow. You can come with me to get my schedule that is if you want to."

"Of course I'll come. Goodnight Miss Rhiann."

Rhiann grinned before prancing up the stairs. Greg sighed to himself. _If only you knew._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, THIS has to be the longest chapter I've written. Yay! Rhiann is back and it looks like someone may have a crush on her. More drama in the next chapter, but I don't know how long it will take to update so bear with me. Reviews make me very happy! **


	11. Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: This story is coming to an end…I will probably only write a few more chapters (but I'll try to make them long). Sorry for the long update! Now on with the chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Memory **

"Well, at least we have all the same classes." Rhiann handed Greg her schedule. He glanced over it as they headed for their first class, and Rhiann's favorite class; Herbology. The sunlight was streaming into the corridor as they walked and Rhiann felt happy and relaxed. Her trip to California did pay off. She hadn't even thought about Ron since she came here. Though she did think about Ginny and wondered when she could see her friend. As if on cue, Ginny rounded the corner, engrossed in reading a sheet of paper and almost bumped into Greg.

"Oh, I'm so sorr— Rhiann!" Ginny shouted Rhiann's name with happiness over seeing her. Rhiann smiled and in a matter of seconds were hugging and catching up.

"Oh my god, where have you been? I was so worried when you weren't here and I thought it must have been upset over what Ron did," Ginny was talking a thousand miles a minute.

Rhiann calmly put her hand over Ginny's mouth. "Gin, its okay, I'll explain everything to you after class, because we are going to be late. What do you have right now" she questioned.

Ginny removed Rhiann's hand and answered with a simple "Herbology."

"We have that too, why don't you walk with us?" Greg offered. The girls turned to where he was leaning against a wall looking at them with an amused grin, finally remembering he was there.

"Oh, yes, come on Ginny." Rhiann grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her down the corridor. They talked about their other classes on the way. Ginny had everything with Rhiann except Divination. Hermione had talked her out of taking it.

"Speaking of Hermione, how has she been" Rhiann asked.

"She's okay. We were both really worried about you. She's been trying to find that girl Ron was with in France." Rhiann flinched at her words. It didn't matter if she got away for a week, she still hadn't fully healed. She didn't think she ever would.

"She actually thinks Ron was under some sort of spell," Ginny continued "it does make a little sense though. Ron had no idea where he was. Hermione even says she knows who did it; they go here. The girl did look familiar; I mean who wouldn't remember really pale blond hair? " Rhiann stopped walking at her words. _Would she really do that?_

"Rhiann are you okay, you look a little pale." Greg rushed over to her side, placing his hand on her forehead. Rhiann was pale, the thoughts and questions that were going through her head make her feel a little woozy.

"I-I'm fine" Rhiann whispered. She blinked a couple times, took some deep breaths and closed her eyes. The memories from those years came flooding back to her. The happiness, the loneliness, the moving on and now the dull pain of betrayal and confusion, it was so overwhelming. So overwhelming, Rhiann felt her vision go black, the hard floor under head and the blood curling sound of skull splitting.

* * *

The corridor was quiet as Ron made his way back to the dorms. He had forgotten his Magical Creatures Book for Hagrid's class and was going back to get it. Ron's thoughts wandered to a certain brown haired, 5th year. It had been so long since he last saw Rhiann. He wished she would come back so he could explain what happened with him and that girl in France, to tell her how mad he was at himself and that he wished he didn't do it, even if he was under a spell.

Suddenly, he saw three teachers and Ginny all carrying some one to the Hospital Wing. Ron stopped for a few seconds, trying to see who it was. He peered into the room just in time to see Rhiann being laid on a bed by Ginny and Greg (**A/N: Ron remembers him**). Without another thought, Ron flung himself into the room and going over to Ginny asking what had happened.

"Okay, everybody out of here! She cracked her skull open, she won't be out of here for a while." Madame Pomfrey was shooing everyone away from Rhiann. Ginny, Ron and Greg shuffled out of the room. When the door closed, Ron turned to Ginny, demanding her answers.

"Since when is Rhiann here, when did she get back, what happened to her?"

Ginny sighed before opening her mouth to answer him. Only Greg spoke before she could.

"What do you care? Aren't you her ex-boyfriend? She's not your concern anymore; therefore we don't need to explain anything. Why don't you talk to her when she wakes up? Come on Ginny we're going to be late for class." And with that he and Ginny left Ron, who looked like Greg had just slapped him.

Ron stood there for a few more minutes replaying Greg's words in his mind. _Aren't you her ex-boyfriend?_ _What do you care, she's not your concern anymore... _It was true, and he knew that from the start. They were done when he first cheated, he knew she hated him, loathed him, and would never like him again. They hadn't spoken in about 2 months, he wasn't hers anymore. He was not in her life any longer.

But there was a little part of him that wished he still was.

* * *

The orange sunlight from the setting sun poured into the Hospital Wing causing Rhiann to stir in her sleep and squint at the figure sitting in a chair next to her bed. A few more blinks and she was staring at a worried brown haired girl she had never seen before who was looking down at her as if she had lobsters crawling out of her ears.

More blinks from Rhiann.

More looks from the girl.

Rhiann studied at the peculiar girl sitting next to her bead. She had bushy brown hair and was peering at her with a look of worry and slight amazement. Rhiann sat up, never breaking the eye contact of her and the girl.

Past the girl, was a full length mirror, and Rhiann took her eyes off the girl to study herself in the reflection. Rhiann could hardly recognize herself, she had bandages surrounding her head and her hair was probably underneath. She was white as a sheet and had bruises on the back of her arms and elbows. How did I get like this…., she thought as she drew her eyes from the mirror and back to the girl still sitting near her bed.

"Rhiann," the girl finally spoke "you've been out for a couple of days."

Rhiann just continued to stare at the girl. Who was she? And more importantly where was she, why was she in this bed, why were there bandages around her head, where did she get those bruises and how did this girl know her name?

"Umm…w-who a-are you" Rhiann asked

The girl answered calmly back "Madame Pompfrey told me you might not recognize me. After all you did fall pretty hard and cracked your skull open. Poor Ginny, if you don't recognize me, you probably won't recognize her."

As if on cue, the door to the room burst open and a girl with red hair followed by three boys rushed over to where Rhiann and the brown hair girl sat. The red head peered at Rhiann with the same look as the brown haired girl; worry with a slight amazement.

"Did you tell her, Hermione" the red haired girl asked the brown haired girl that had been in the room when Rhiann woke up.

"Who are you," Rhiann questioned "and who are they," she pointed to the boys "Why am I in this room, how do you know my name, where are we, I'm so confused." Rhiann let the questions on her mind finally voice themselves.

The red haired girl spoke first. "Rhiann, I'm Ginny. Greg and I," she motioned to the light brown haired boy next to her "carried you here. You fainted on your way to class. You are in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. We are your friends. You've been attending this school for 5 years."

Well that explained a lot. The faces surrounding her looked a little familiar if she squinted and thought about it really hard. The room itself did not look familiar, but she was still a little confused.

"Rhiann," a red haired boy that looked a lot like Ginny spoke to her "can you remember anything before you woke up here"

Rhiann closed her eyes and thought about it for a minute. In her mind she could see filing cabinets labeled with different memories. But not one of them held anything, each one was empty as if the files and folders had been misplaced somewhere else.

Rhiann shook her head. She couldn't remember anything. They all sighed before Madame Pompfrey shooed them out of the Wing and into the hall.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said before, this story only has a few chapters left because I want to wrap it up. As for the pairings, they are going to change, but I don't know if I'm just going to focus on one or both. Well, hope you liked this, please review. -**


	12. Time of Summer

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP!**

**A/N: The final chapter is here! I changed the point of view, and in the middle, she's writing a sort of journal entry. I want to thank Momo, who I modelled Rhiann after, and to all the lovely people who reviewed this story, thank you guys so much: Jim's Leopard Sweater, amythestpony, rhinopants, beakittycat, Miss Wheazy, Violet Fire Krazed, metalchick18, electric-monk14, and RyaneNight92. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Time of Summer**

I watched them leave the room, sighing, still trying to remember what happened. The longer I thought about it, the more my head started to hurt. I winced in pain and the nurse (what was her name again…Madame…Madame Pompfrey! That's it!) hurried over to me, made me gulp down medicine I'm sure was acid and told I should start to remember things soon. I just hope she's right.

* * *

It's been five months since I fell in the hallway. I remember the accident clearly now, and I started remembering everyone a few days after being in the Hospital Wing. My memories are gone; everything before the age of ten is a complete blur and I can't remember many details of recent events. Hermione and Ginny told me that I used to date Ron, though no one will tell me why we broke up. It doesn't matter anyway, as he's practically my brother. And speaking of family, Tay is coming to England to study aboard. Hermione, Ginny and I are planning to spend a few weeks with her in London once school ends in two weeks. 

Heather, who I completely forgot about, came to see me in the Hospital Wing and said she was sorry for what happened, and by the look on her face I don't think she was just talking about my fall, and we caught up on each others lives. We decided we could never be best-best friends again but there was still friendship between us.

That's all that's going on right now…oh! Well, there is one more thing I should write about. Falling on my head erased some of my memories but it opened my eyes to Greg's feelings for me.

It all started when I was woken up from my nap, two days before I was let out of the Hospital Wing, by three voices. I realized it was Ron's voice and was about to open my eyes when I heard Greg's voice too, and was suddenly aware of someone's hand holding my own. They still thought I was asleep, so I listened to their conversation. What else was I supposed to do, Madame Pompfrey had forbidden me to get out of bed since Ginny and I tried to sneak past her to go and see Ron and I fell right as she walked out of her office.

I didn't have to pretend long, they didn't say much but I still didn't open my eyes. I was pondering whose hand was on mine when I heard Ron say: "Are you ever going to tell her Greg?"

And then Greg replied, "I don't know. But I do know she has no idea how I feel." Then Harry said, "Well, we better go. She'll wake up soon since she's been sleeping for a few hours. Come on." I heard footsteps, the door being opened and Greg calling out "You go on with out me, I want to be here when she wakes up."

The hand hadn't moved and I realized it was Greg who was holding it. So, was I the "she" they were talking about? That means…oh my god! Greg likes me! Well, it was true that I had had no idea. I had always just thought of him as one of my best friends. Though he was really cute, and recently my heart rate would increase slightly when ever he came over to me.

I heard him whisper softly while stroking my hand with his thumb, "One day I'll tell you how I feel Rhiann. How I've felt since I first met you in our first year."

Okay, so I didn't really notice his feelings, more like he told me straight out even though he thought I was asleep. That night when Hermione and Ginny came to see me after dinner, I told them what happened. It had caused squeals (Ginny) and schemes (Hermione).

That was almost five months ago. And neither of us has said anything, though I'm sure I like him as much as he likes me. I just don't know how to tell him.

* * *

The afternoon orange and pink of the sky forced me into my sitting position on the window still of the Hufflepuff common room, sketch pad and pastels on my lap. I didn't have to worry about studying for the O.W.L.s anymore since school was ending tomorrow. My trunk was packed, surprisingly, and the only thing I had left to was try and capture the scene outside. It wasn't working out; the pastels couldn't capture how amazing it looked outside. Frustrated, I ripped the page from the book and pulled a pencil from my bag, beginning to sketch my pink converse.

I didn't even have the outline when I heard a familiar laugh and turned my head to see Greg sitting in the chair next to the wall, opposite of where I sat on the still. His legs were draped over one arm of the comfy red chair and he was examining the pastel sheet I just thrown on the floor.

"What's so funny about my sunset" I asked as I put my sketch pad next to my bag and stood up, trying to grab the page from him.

He smiled, his green-brown eyes sparkling with amusement as he replied "Oh, nothing"

I stepped closer to him and leaned in, my face only inches from his and I grabbed the sheet out of his hand. His face was still pink with surprise and I giggled inwardly.

I turned and was about to run to the black sofa when I stopped in my tracks by arms encircling my waist and lifting me in the air. Since when was Greg so strong? The common room was a blur of black, yellow, red and brown as he spun me. My head was just starting to ache when I was suddenly flung down on the silky soft sofa and I had to close my eyes from the dizziness.

When I re-opened them, a pair of eyes was centimetres from my own. Now it was my turn to blush; only it increased ten-fold when I leaned forward an inch and Greg's lips touched mine. The spark was so intense we pulled apart, both of our faces filled with embarrassment.

And before I could even blink, he crashed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned over me, laying me on the couch, placing his hands on my waist. Good thing everyone had just left for dinner. The kiss soon became very heated as I titled my head and Greg's tongue licked my bottom lip. The need for oxygen was too great to resist anymore and we broke apart for the first time in what seemed like hours, our faces flushed.

Greg pulled me up so were both sitting facing each other. He lifted my chin to look me straight in the eye. Was he going to…

"Rhiann, I…I have to tell you something."

My heart beat was going faster, and I felt myself leaning forward waiting for some confession.

"Do you remember the first day of Hogwarts, our first year? I never told you, but I was staring at you because, I couldn't stop staring at you. It was that night that I realized that, that I…I really like you."

I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding in. My heart burst with joy, and my eyes must have shown it because Greg grinned at me.

"You don't know how happy this makes me. I've liked you for some time now too. Though," I laughed and put my arms around his neck again "you kind of beat me by five years."

He pressed his lips softly against mine and smiled. "Just by a little bit."

I laughed again and went to get up, but was forced back down on the couch. His hand was laced with mine and I yanked him up with me, resulting in him falling on the floor. What can I say, my strength exceeds my looks. Though I didn't think he would yank his arm making me fall to the ground too. My expression was shocked and I felt my mouth hanging open at the surprise. I could just picture myself as Greg and I erupted in laughter.

My sides were aching and there wasn't enough air to fill my lungs. We laughed so hard, we were both silent with our mouths wide open and our eyes shut. And I couldn't help but think, how happy I felt.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Reviews are always welcomed!**

_Signed,_

_Wayward Victorian Girl_


End file.
